the other half
by lemur10
Summary: emma can fly...her endowned twin is jealous, and thinks up a plan that may get her expelledplease r and r
1. 1 crush

The other half

Ch 1 – crush

'CHARLIE!'

'Yes grandma bone?'

'YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BLOOR'S! FINISH EATING AND GRAB YOUR THING AND GO TO DOOR TO WAIT FOR THE BUS…ON SECOND THOUGHT, JUST GET UP NOW! THERES SUFFICIENT NUTRITION AT BLOOR'S!'

'Sigh…yes grandma bone'

'STOP SHOUTIN' I'M WRITIN'!' yelled uncle Paton

'O don't listen to that old coot Charlie.' Said Maisie. 'When you're finished you can---

DING DONG

'Don't worry Maisie, I'll get it…I've suddenly lost my appetite.'

It was Fidelio at the door.

'C'MON CHARLIE! The bus is here! Plus I've got some things to tell you.'

'Ok Fido'

'YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT NAME!'

'Just let me get my things. BYE MOM! BYE MAISIE!'

'Don't forget to wear your cloak dear' said his mom.

'AND IF ANY OF THOSE WEIRDOS BOTHER YOU, JUST GIVE EM' A GOOD THUMPIN'!

'O Maisie' said his mother. 'Remember to be good dear'

'Yes mom. Bye mom'

In a flash Charlie was out the door and on the bus, where he sat down next to Fido, as Olivia called him, near the middle of the bus. As Charlie sat down he said, 'so what was this big news?'

'Sigh'

As Charlie looked he could see Fidelio was looking out the window at the drama bus that Olivia was on.

'Ha ha… you gonna tell me or do I have to hurt you?'

' Huh? What? O yeah the news! THE DANCE!'

'THE WHAT?'

'O I forgot you haven't been here that long. See last year the dance was cancelled. Why? No one knows, but everyone was unhappy. This year the dance is on. In February sometime, Bloor's hosts a giant valentines ball, with cake and a feast and the whole 9 yards. Actually I quite enjoyed that movie. The effects were---'

'Fidelio…the dance?'

'Right, the dance. And of course, you'll need someone to slow dance with, if you know what I mean. It's kind of strange. Valentines is virtually the only holiday Bloor's celebrates. You think they'd have a more morbid holiday, like triple homework day, or detentions for everyone day.'

'Hmm. A dance huh? I've been wanting to ask e—I mean a special someone to lunch. But she's always with her friends.'

'Well I know who I'm taking. Sigh…Olivia vertigo…'

'OLIVIA!'

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Olivia? Really? I didn't know you felt that way about her…'

'I didn't…until she put in the orange hair dye that one Tuesday. Sigh… I'm a sucker for orange Charlie.'

'Your hopeless Fidelio…'

What about you Mr. Bachelor? Who you takin?'

'I ain't telling you!'

Meanwhile, Emma and her twin Rebeka are waiting for the art bus.

'Sigh…' said Emma, 'he's so dreamy, with his long hair and cool clothes…'

'O stop your blubbering Emma! I'm furious! I was supposed to get lost in the ruin. I was supposed to be rescued by hot Tancred! WHO WON'T EVEN GO WITH ME TO THE DANCE! ARGH! I swear I'll get rid of that Charlie. And spying on him for Ezekiel will allow me to get closer to him.'

'Were you saying something Beka?'

'O NO, NO…nothing at all…

The story continues…


	2. 2 dark deeds

The Other Half

just wanna say b4 da story thanks to everyone who reviewes my story. im trying to read yours too.

meggie grotto

rgfawkes

cryingwind

to name a few...thank all AND READ AND REVIEW

Ch 2: dark deeds

Introduction: I have read the first and second books at the time I wrote this story. If anything does not connect with the third or fourth book, then this is why… thank you.

Emma Tolly and her sister Rebeka attend Bloor's academy. Both are gifted in art, and both can bake exceptionally. This is probably on account of they being twins. But those aren't they're only gifts. Both are part of the "endowed," kids descended from a powerful wizard called he red king. Emma can fly and Rebeka can teleport. The only problem is the Emma always got the praise. And now it's getting to Rebeka.

As Rebeka was going to the bathroom one night, she saw Billy raven heading off in the direction of the west wing. She followed him and saw him go into the west wing tower. She waited in the shadows until Billy came out. When he did come out, he smelled of cocoa. So the next night, Rebeka decided she wanted some cocoa too, and she climbed the steps of the west wing tower. When she got to the top she could smell cocoa…and another smell. Kind of like burning gas lamps. Then she got to a door. She opened it to find a man sitting in a wheelchair. He was wearing a heavy rug and a tweed cap. Little did she know this was Ezekiel Bloor, wannabe dark magician, and Manfred Bloor's great grandpa. He said, 'come in my dear. I've been expecting you. My name is Ezekiel Bloor. There's a mug on that table with something in there just for you. Now feeling a little nervous about this strange man, she peered into the mug and saw a steaming brown liquid. 'COCOA!' she screeched. As she sipped the delicious liquid Ezekiel filled her in.

'I know how much you hate your sister.'

Rebeka nodded.

'Well I hate another student. CHARLIE BONE! Always foiling my plans, and taking my spies; Billy raven is of absolutely no use to me now.'

As he looked up he saw poor frightened Rebeka slumped back in her chair.

'Sorry dear,' He said. ' Anyway, I've recently learnt that he's got a little crush on your sister.'

'I knew it!' said Rebeka.

Then Ezekiel cackled and went into a fit or coughing. When he was finished he continued.

'I've got a plan to get your sister out of your hair, and Charlie bone to be mine! I'm way beyond the "stopping my plans" phase. I WANT HIM ELIMINATED!'

At this Rebeka interrupted. 'Um sir, this is all very interesting, but may I please have some more cocoa?'

Infuriated, Ezekiel bellowed, 'PAY ATTENTION CHILD! Just drop this into one of your sister's drinks. It's an ordering tablet.' He handed her a small, round, orange tablet. 'it will make her come straight to me.'

Rebeka said, 'Emma is still my sister, and I can't do anything to harm her!'

'There's more cocoa…'

'Ok…' then she left to go back to her dormitory, now very excited…and tired.

When she left Ezekiel started cackling as someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Manfred Bloor and he said, ' seems like we have another ally, as he joined his grandpa in cackling.


	3. 3 confidence builds

The Other Half

First of all, thanks to all the beautiful people who reviewed last time…thanks for staying true to my stories…. even if they kinda suck…rgfawkes, here's the 3 chappie so stop badgering me…. and update your own story! And I'm finally done the series and waiting ever so patiently ** twitch **for the fifth one. So I know the whole story so everything should be good with the story now…like Billy wont still be with the Gunn's or nothing.   
Ch. 3: confidence builds 

Last time Rebeka had just gotten the ordering tablet from Ezekiel, who told her to drop it into one of her sister's drinks. And now here we are… just one short month before the valentine's dance, and the last chance for Fidelio to ask Olivia to go with him, Charlie to ask Emma, and Tancred, Lysander, and Gabriel to ask…well just read the story.

One day in the blue canteen, Fidelio, Charlie, and Gabriel were talking, their blue capes billowing behind them as they sat down.

'So Fidelio, when are you going to ask Olivia?' asked Charlie.

'Today I think. She's so pretty. Her hair is in orange today you know.' Answered Fidelio.

'Fido I've said it before, and I'm going say it again…you are hopeless.'

'Well al least you guys have dates.' Said Gabriel. 'I don't even know who I'm going to taaaaaaaa---------------'

'Whoa what's up Gabe?'

'Heerrrrrrrrrr…sigh'

'What are you talking about Gabriel you have a girl.'

'Yeah, but I haven't asked her yet!'

'NEITHER HAVE WE!' said Fidelio and Charlie at the same time.

'Who is that anyway?' asked Charlie.

'Sigh…huh? What? Right…he name is Jennifer Bodle. She's an AMAZING piano player. And of course she's the picture of beauty.

'Ok' said Fidelio, ' if I'm asking today, so are all you guys…deal?'

'Deal!' said Gabriel and Charlie at once. And they put their hands in and threw em' up…

Meanwhile, in the green cloakroom, Tancred, Lysander, and Emma were talking, their green capes billowing out behind them. 'Who you asking Tanc?' said Emma

'Maybe Melissa Cronch.'

'O I know her! One of Olivia's acting friends' said Emma 'and you Sander?'

'Bernice Ogle'

'Wow…didn't even stutter. You're sure about this aren't you?'

'You bet! I've already asked her…'

'AND?' asked Emma and Tancred simultaneously.

'Phh she said yes! Duh!'

'Hey good for you sander!' Said Tancred. 'So what about you miss nosey?'

'Sigh…Charlie bone'

'I KNEW IT!'

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!'

And once again…meanwhile…outside in the midst of a bunch of purple capes… their, uh, purple capes…billowing out fro—o forget it…here's what happened.

'So Olivia,' said Melissa Cronch. 'Who are you asking to the dance?'

'Fidelio Gunn. You?'

'Tancred Torsson.'

'We are WAY too sure about this.'

And at this they broke out in a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile in her dorm room Rebeka cries on her bunk.

'I can't believe Tancred said no! And he didn't even think about it! It was just a plain no! Well ill show him! Emma's going to pay!'

And she broke out in a fit of sobs. When she was done, she got up, took out the ordering tablet Ezekiel had given her, and smiled sinisterly.


End file.
